Heavy Sleeper
by Kitsune-FFW
Summary: An NT Warrior fanfiction featuring Forte and Megaman. Chapter two up, some actuall romance instead of Megaman going necrophiliac on us. Fluff between Forte.exe and Megaman.exe
1. Chapter 1

Heavy Sleeper

Whoa. I just wrote a chapter of yaoi... My first official chapter of yaoi…

Has any other Forte:Bass/Rock:Megaman yaoi fan noticed that there are no NT Warrior fanfictions featuring this couple? Or if there is, they are extremely hard to find? I thought I'd remedy that. I've had this idea for a while and have finally managed to get it down on paper. Yay!

Anyway, this _is_ my first yaoi, with a kind of difficult couple, so please don't yell at me if it sucks. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY PLEASE!

Ummm… what else… Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. If I did… It'd be a series of short stories… eheheh…

On with the Ficcy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Megaman sighed. All this time spent trying to find the elusive black navi had paid off in the oddest way. He peered through the dim light over at the other navi's limp form.  
Forte.  
At first, he hadn't even realized his attraction to the black navi. It wasn't until their last meeting, when Forte saved- yes, saved- hundreds of humans that he figured it out.  
He had been able to watch Forte in action without having to worry about dying. As Forte twisted and turned to avoid injury from the rampant viruses, Megaman noticed how… cat-like his motions were. They were smooth and confident, and executed in a very precise manner. Megaman saw the look of power and self-assurance on Forte's face, giving him a more mysterious look.  
That was when he realized he loved the other navi.  
Since then, he couldn't get his mind off the Black Shadow, as Forte was oft' called. He remembered the purple shadows that accented the shape of his face, the artistic curve of his helmet, his sharp, bright red eyes. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted, no, _needed,_ to see him.  
So he went to get some help. He told his netop, Lan, expecting the teen to laugh at the ridiculous circumstance he was in. It was quite the opposite, in fact. Lan had understood, and let him take a while off to search for information about Forte, and more importantly, Forte himself. He had gotten plenty of information before getting a hold of the location of the mysterious navi. According to a recent rumor, Forte had found himself a temporary hide-away in a quarry on the borders of the Undernet. So Megaman pursued the rumors and found them to be true. As he had stepped into the brown, dusty quarry, he spotted a black and brown flash. Following it, he found a cave opening. He followed the cave tunnel, which only went back a kilometer before hitting a wall.  
And there he found Forte.  
The cloaked one stood with his back to the wall, glaring at Megaman as he came near.  
"What do you want from me!" he snarled angrily. "I know you've been looking for information on me. What do you want!"  
Megaman opened his mouth to speak, but was struck dumb with nervousness.  
"Well?" Forte held a hand up, beginning to summon an Earthbreaker. However, before it could get to a dangerous size, a huge tremor in the earth sent the navis to the ground. Staggering back to their feet, rocks began to drop around them.  
"It's an earthquake!" Megaman heard Forte shout over the earth-grinding noise.  
It wasn't a warning, though. Simply a surprised exclamation.  
Both of them began to run back to the entrance, desperate to get out before the tunnel caved in.  
The light was visible just a few meters ahead, when the falling rocks caught up with and overtook them. The tunnel entrance quickly filled, and they arrived just too late. Megaman looked to see how Forte was taking it, and saw a chunk of debris come flying down towards the other navi.  
"Forte, Look-!" Megaman hadn't even finished his sentence as the debris came into contact with Forte from behind at the top of his neck.  
Forte dropped like a sack, unconscious. As suddenly as the earthquake started, it stopped;  
Leaving Megaman with the dead-to-the-world Forte.  
And now it had been at least half an hour, and Forte was still out. Not that Megaman really minded. He got to enjoy the peaceful look on Forte's face as he slept. Which reminded him…  
Someone had told him that Forte was a heavy sleeper. He scooted over and looked into Forte's face, silently appraising it. He began to wonder if it was true…  
He could find out… whispered a small, mischievous voice in the back of his head.  
And suddenly, Forte's soft lips looked very inviting…  
Megaman took a deep, shaky breath and leaned over.  
And kissed Forte softly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wow, that went better than I thought.  
This may be a one-shot, but I may update it if I get any good ideas… originally it was just going to be one chapter though, so…  
Please don't get your hopes way up for another chapter, but at the same time, please don't think that this _is_ the last chapter…  
I dunno.  
This is what happens when I drink soda, I can't think straight…  
Oh well.

G'night all!

(P.S. Please leave a review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy Sleeper

Eh… I don't like the first couple parts of this chapter… but it adds a little humor, and leads up to the end.  
And I discovered it is REALLY, _REALLY_ hard to re-write pieces of "The Raven". It took me about a half hour to get it down. - . -

Review time!

AngelgirlMia: Really? Yayness! Thank you!

My Sister: Thank you, but he's a navi. And we were wrong. No one commented on that. Heheheheh.  
And about the head injury…Uh, he gets better, so… I really don't think I was thinking when I wrote that… or this…

Dragon-Orb: Thank goodness! I thought I was the only one! Is very, very happy And I agree. Plenty to pair them on. Like when Forte punches Megaman to save him from Dark Megaman… or whatever he is…  
Tried to add fan service but :-P I don't think it turned out as well as I would've hoped. You decide.  
Oh, and I decided I'd die if I left it where I did, so I'm not really being nice, just selfish. . ;

Charlow: Oh yes, I think this will be very interesting… Evilish grin

Disclaimer: Heck, you don't want to know what I'd do if I owned Megaman! (And Forte!)  
Oh, I don't own Edgar Allen Poe, nor any of his works.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Forte's blood red eyes began to flutter open a few seconds after Megaman's lips met his. Glazed over in a daze, he looked up at the face of the one kissing him.  
He couldn't recognize him.  
Megaman opened his eyes as he felt Forte stir beneath him. He found himself looking into a pair of confused red eyes. He broke the kiss and pulled away, allowing Forte to sit up.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Megaman asked as Forte looked around in confusion. His crimson eyes met Megaman's emerald ones, and Megaman saw that his pupils were larger than they should have been, even under the circumstances.  
'A concussion!' Megaman thought, feeling worry seep into his thoughts. "Are you ok?" he repeated, trying to get an answer from Forte. Forte frowned.  
"What happened? Who are you?"  
Megaman bit his lip and peered worriedly at Forte. "I'm Megaman, and… we're trapped here."  
Forte continued to stare at him, uncomprehending. "Megaman?" He gave his head a little shake to try and clear it.  
"Megaman!" Both navis turned towards the entrance where the voice came from, and saw Roll poking her head through a gap in the rocks. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. When Lan told us you hadn't come back or even checked in, we were so worried!" She pulled her head back out, and Megaman heard her talking to someone. She pushed her head back in. "Gutsman will get you out of there in a second. Stand back!"  
Megaman and Forte stood up and moved deeper into the cave. There was a rumbling sound, and the rubble slid outward. As Megaman and Forte walked out of the cave, Roll grinned. "Ooh, so you _did_ find him. Hope we didn't ruin the moment," she giggled. Megaman blushed.  
"How'd you find out?"  
"Maylu wanted to know what you were doing out here and pestered Lan until he told her."  
Megaman rolled his eyes, then glanced at Forte. "Um, did you bring any recovery data? I think Forte had a concussion."  
"Sure!" Roll materialized the data and gave it to forte. He took it and began to absorb it.  
"I think we should go. Bye Forte!" Megaman said, walking towards the Overnet.  
"Why we leave so soon, Guts-Guts?"  
"I'll explain later, when we get back home," Megaman replied, picking up the pace.  
Forte stood alone as the recovery data took effect and his concussion ended. He blinked out of his stupor and looked around in confusion.  
"What just happened?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ooh, so you _kissed_ him!" Roll squealed, much to Megaman's embarrassment.  
"Yeah, but then he woke up with a concussion. He probably won't remember any of it," Megaman said sadly.  
"Who won't remember?" a voice asked. They turned to see Protoman walk up. "Hey Megaman. Roll, did you forget our date today?" he asked.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, but Megaman was trapped in a cave, and Gutsman and I had to get him out." Turning to Megaman, she added, "Protoman and I started going out recently."  
"I see. And, _what _was Megaman doing trapped in a cave, hmm?"  
At this point, Megaman figured the whole world was against him keeping this a secret.  
"Well, you see," Roll said, "he-" She leaned over and whispered something in Protoman's ear. Proto's jaw dropped open in shock.  
"HE LIKES _WHO?_" he gasped, staring at Megaman in shock.  
"You heard me!" giggle Roll. "And he even got to kiss him!"  
"Roll!" Megaman cried in embarrassment, blushing a dark shade of red.  
Proto shook his head. "Can I pretend I never heard that? _Ever?_"  
Megaman nodded vigorously, and Roll laughed.  
"So, what's your next step? An actual date?" she teased.  
"Don't _you_ have a date with Proto that you need to make up?" Megaman replied, blushing furiously.  
"Yes, she does. Now Roll, let's leave Megaman to… eh, figure out what he should do next about his… um, situation," Proto said, pulling Roll away.  
"See you later, Loverboy!" Roll shouted over her shoulder as Proto waved.  
"See you."  
Lan's face popped up on a screen nearby. "Sorry about telling Maylu and Roll," he apologized.  
"It's ok. After all, from what I hear you didn't have much choice with Maylu pestering you," Megaman sighed.  
"So… what are you going to do now?" Lan asked.  
"Umm… I don't know, really," mumbled Megaman, shrugging.  
"What about looking for his homepage?"  
Megaman looked up at his netop. "What? What's a homepage?"  
Lan looked smug. "While you were gone, I ran a quick search on where solo navis live. You know how partnered navis live in PETs, right? Well, solo navis live in homepages similar to the PETs that are spread randomly throughout the net. So go find his!"  
"Where would I start! It could be _anywhere_!" Megaman waved his arms in exaggeration.  
"Well…" Lan looked thoughtful. "We can assume that it's in the Undernet. We can also assume that he has to visit it frequently, right? So, if you find some places he visits often in the Undernet that's not a town or battlefield, you know it's probably there!"  
Megaman blinked, then smiled. "You might be right! Thanks Lan, I'll do that right away!" And with that, he disappeared to the Undernet's border. Lan smiled.  
"I just hope it works out for you Megaman," he said quietly, turning away from the computer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Either Forte's leading me on, or I am the luckiest navi alive," Megaman murmured to himself as he stared at the huge structure ahead of him. It was a boulder about twice as high as Megaman, and about three of him could reach around it. If you looked closely enough at the flatter side, you could see a number/symbol pad on one of the flatter sides.  
After puzzling for a bit, Megaman gave up and decided to guess the password.  
"Revenge"  
**WRONG  
**blared a red light above the pad. Megaman frowned and tried again.  
"Forte"  
**WRONG  
**"1334"  
**CLOSE, BUT NO CIGAR  
**Megaman blinked at the odd message on the pad. "So… maybe the answer is in leet!" That made sense, seeing as leet was only really used by newbies, and there was no way a newbie could get this far into the Undernet.  
"4-43" (four-te)  
**CLEVER. ENTER.  
**A door slid open in the side of the boulder. Megaman stepped inside, rather nervous. The door slid shut behind him, and one bare bulb light hung down from the ceiling on a wire, flickering. It barely illuminated the dark room. A hole in the middle led downwards with a ladder fading into the darkness.  
Megaman paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself.  
"Casual-dress.bmg," (1) he said quietly, his voice echoing in the small room. His attire changed so that he was wearing sneakers, a loose blue t-shirt, and a pair of long dark blue sports pants. He didn't want to appear as if he wanted to battle, and it might come through that way to Forte if he was wearing his battle outfit.  
Silently, he began his decent on the ladder into the darkness.  
After awhile, Megaman felt a floor beneath his sneakers. He stepped down from the ladder and began to grope around. Running into a wall, he edged his way along until he felt a doorknob. Turning it, he opened the door and walked through.  
He found himself in a simple, one room kitchen. It had a fridge, a stove, a microwave and a table. A small lamp sat on the last object, casting shadows over the room.  
'The light's on, so maybe he's home…' Megaman thought to himself, looking around. An empty doorframe stood to one side. Megaman walked through it and found himself in a family room that seemed to double as a bedroom. The couch was pulled out into a neatly made bed with black sheets. A small TV sat on a coffee table at the foot of the couch bed, and beside it there were a few books. Picking one up, Megaman read the title aloud to himself.

"A Collection of Stories and Poems by Edgar Allen Poe?"

One page had a corner folded, so he turned to it. At the top of the page was written, in bold black lettering, "The Raven".  
He closed the book and studied the binding. It was worn, as if it had been read lovingly dozens of times.  
He put it down, thinking. Apparently, Forte really liked Edgar A. Poe. Megaman smiled mischievously. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage…'  
He continued his search and found another, considerably smaller room adjacent to the family room. Stepping carefully into it, he looked around. It was some kind of holo-video room. Along the walls there were shelves with many labeled tapes. Megaman looked at some of the titles.

/FIREMAN FIGHT  
/FLASHMAN FIGHT  
/FLORAMAN FIGHT  
/FORTE FIGHT

At first, Megaman was tempted to pickup the last one and play it. Then he saw the data tapes laying scattered around the HVR (Holo-video runner).  
'He must have watched these recently,' Megaman decided, walking over to the player. Pressing play, he watched as the HVR flashed, then produced a hologram. Megaman gasped. It was _him!  
_A slam of a door startled Megaman so much he jumped. Pressing the stop button, he poked his head out of the room.

Forte was home.

Megaman thought quickly. He couldn't hide in here, since the room was so small and Forte was bound to come in. There was nowhere in the kitchen that he could hide, and besides, that's where Forte was at the moment. The only available spot was under the bed.  
Quickly, Megaman slipped through the door and dove underneath the bed, hoping Forte hadn't spotted him. He hadn't.  
Cautiously, he peered out from under the bed at Forte as he walked around the kitchen. The navi paused.  
"Casual-dress.bmg," he said aloud, and instantly his helmet, cloak and battlesuit disappeared. In its place, he wore a long sleeved black shirt with his emblem on the front and a pair of black jeans. He had white sneakers, and a cascade of deep purple hair was tied back into a short pony-tail with a black rubber band.  
Megaman's heart skipped a beat, and he almost began to drool as he looked on. Forte kicked his shoes into a corner, then walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Sitting down at the table facing away from his room, he began to recite to himself;

"But the Raven, sitting lonely, on that placid bust spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;  
Till I scarcely more than muttered,  
"Other friends have flown before;  
On the morrow he will leave me, ad my hopes have flown before,"  
Then the bird said-"

Megaman decided to make himself known. Quickly sliding out of his hiding place, he recited the last word of the poem in unison with Forte.

"Nevermore."

Forte started in surprise at his voice, jumping to his feet and dropping the unopened soda as he whirled to face Megaman, who was now standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped.  
"Megaman? You…- But, how-?" he stuttered.  
"Hello Forte," Megaman said simply, taking a step towards Forte, who merely stood there.  
"W-what do you want?" Forte asked, seeming rather unnerved. Megaman smiled sincerely.  
"I just want to tell you something, that's all," he replied, shrugging disarmingly. Walking up to stand in front of Forte, he looked up into the taller navi's face.  
"And what is that?" Although his voice was now stutterless, his face still displayed alarm and confusion. Megaman smiled reassuringly.  
"This," he said, leaning up and giving him a soft, but long kiss on the lips. When he stepped back, Forte stared at him.  
"You… You just kissed me!"  
Megaman nodded.  
Forte touched his lips lightly with his first two fingers, then looked at them, as if expecting to see some mark upon them. He looked back into Megaman's face.  
"Why…?"  
"Because," Megaman replied, "I love you."  
Forte collapsed into the kitchen chair behind him, staring at the younger navi. "You? Love me?" A tear began to trickle silently from his eye. "I… I thought… I always thought you…" the single tear turned into a small stream down his purple striped cheeks. Megaman frowned. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Why are you crying?"  
"I… I always thought you hated me…" Forte whispered back, lowering his eyes.  
Megaman reached forward, wiping the tears off Forte's cheeks. "I don't hate you, silly!" he teased, smiling slightly.  
A spark of hope leapt to life in Forte's eyes. "You don't? And you really do love me?"  
Megaman smiled. "Of course, but…" he bowed his head slightly. "I don't know if you feel the same way."  
Forte stood, and Megaman felt a hand gently lift his chin up until he was looking into Forte's red eyes.  
"I've loved you for awhile," Forte whispered, "but I was too cowardly to tell you."  
Megaman sighed contentedly. "I'm so happy," he said, resting his head on Forte's chest.  
Forte got his old, sly grin back. "You're happy you're in love with a coward?"  
Megaman looked into his face and gave a mock pout. "No, I'm happy that you love me!"  
Forte laughed, a deep sound that sent shivers down Megaman's spine. "I know. And I'm happy that you love me."  
Megaman placed a hand on Forte's shoulder and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, however, Forte pushed eagerly into the kiss, pressing his lips hard against those of the younger navi. Smiling, Megaman opened his mouth just a bit to see how Forte would react. Forte took the opportunity to move into his natural, dominant, role. Opening his mouth, he parted Megaman's lips further and slid his tongue in. Upon encountering Megaman's submissive one, he coaxed it to explore the elder navi's mouth.  
Megaman moaned into the kiss as Forte; without separating their lips; picked him up and carried him to the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Megaman woke in his own bed in his P.E.T. He looked around in confusion. As he slid out of bed, he found himself back in his casual dress. Blushing, he checked the time. 12:30 AM blinked red on his analog clock.  
"Wow!" murmured Megaman. "I don't think I've ever slept this late before…" He turned his thoughts to the previous night and smiled. 'But then, I have an excuse.' He looked around curiously. 'But how'd I get back here?'  
"Glad to see you're awake," said Lan, startling the poor navi. "How are you feeling after your… night?" he proceeded, the last word sounding rather sinister.  
"It was good," Megaman said with a blush.  
Lan grinned on the screen. "So, how late did you two stay up? 'Cause Forte carried you back here at about five this morning!"  
"Lan!" Megaman half shouted, embarrassed.  
Lan rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't poke into your love life. Touchy touchy."  
Megaman sighed. "Isn't today a school day?" he asked Lan.  
"Well, um…" Lan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Megaman was about to tell him off when they heard a small "Ding!"  
"Hey, looks like we've got mail!" Lan said, glad to have the attention off him.  
Megaman gave him a "You aren't off the hook yet" look, then opened the letter.

"But I, sitting lonely, in my dark cold house hoped only  
To hear that one word, with love in that one word outpoured.  
Not a word then did I stutter, not a single sound I uttered,  
Till a voice inside me muttered, "I am lonely as before.  
In the morning, I'll have dreamt it and be lonely as before."  
Said my blue jay, "Nevermore"

With love, Forte

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1) Bmg is a type of image program, so I guess if they wanted to change how they look, they would use this. I dunno.

Would write comments, but I desperately need sleep.

Please review, and g'night!


End file.
